User blog:Crash the king 2/users battle royale 2
Description WIN 20190915 13 23 51 Pro.jpg Nuevo memoLienzo.png Which User walks away? Roster *Skyblazero *Crash the King 2 *TheAmazingMetalMario *Ticman65 *oofman 789 *The Golden Moustache *Rled453 Pre Fight crash: what if i change the script everyone agrees and crash becomes the animator and changes the story in the rewritten script crash was looking for joker krusty and is teleported Rled fixes his ship and is teleported metal was writing on his blog and is teleported sky was dancing and is teleported Golden was cleaning his mallet and is teleported crash finds golden and remembers that annoying him on pizza night and this hits him what happened with tic and oof and where did the others go find out now fight crash vs golden crash: take golden angry golden launches a missile in the crash eggs crash: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH crash takes out its resoltera and gives it many times to golden and it creates clones of it golden: shit golden becomes giant and crushes the clones and only one remains and crashes becomes giant and throws fire and golden burns and crashes open a portal in hell and grabs golden on fire and enters hell and crashes a mega tornado and he drags with golden and throws him to a wall and golden throws his mallet and golden crushes him to crash and this kills him and crash he regenerates and takes out his chainsaw and cuts his eye and golden screams and from anger he opens his neck crash he grabs in the neck and then crash takes out the oz of grim and cuts off the golden head and his soul is taken to the beyond where souls suffer and disappears from the peace of the earth crash: satan wins again crash fades until only its dust remains crash: NOT AID THAT HAPPENS, HELP ME DISAPPEAR alterative ending: Golden took the oz and kills him,golden fades golden:Oh rays metal vs oof metal appears and sees the oof room and is very rare metal: what is this oof: it's my room metal: you have the crash butterfinger, the golden mallet, the sky notebook, the rled lenses and the tic lighter and that's my toothbrush oof: ah I see this let's fight metal: I think so, this is very strange oof: ok oof calls cosmo and wanda and desires some grenades and throws them metal he returns them with his mallet and explodes and oof gets hurt a lot and builds some explosives and throws them into metal all over his face then makes a turn with his mallet and he hits and oof wants a tank and this damages a lot of metal and this one is very weak and he grabs all his forces, he grasps his hands and bleeds and makes a slow motion jump and hits him on the oof chin and he gets the head and falls to the floor and the blood is very noticeable metal: I won, that was brutal metal starts to fade metal: oh no metal fades until there is no feature of it alterative ending: oof dodges the blow and transforms galactimmy and crushes metal and metal is about to die and oof takes the magic muffin and wants metal to die and that happens oof: win yupi oof starts to fade oof: oh yes I go to the next phase yeah oof disappear and his magic godparents too tic vs rled rled appears in a brick house and meets tic and he cooks steamed hams rled: thanks, I must see a crash battle tic: crash? !!! he is a jerk he mistreated me and almost killed my coach in vietnam, you deserve to die rled: QUEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!! tic kicks rled in the face and he gets on his ship and coils on tic, tic gets angry and explodes the rled ship and he flies out and rled pulls out a mallet and hits him with his explosive mallet and it stick with a super bone tic: enough of jokes dog tic grabs rled and cuts it in half tic fades tic: hell tic becomes dust alternative ending: rled bites tic and rips his arm tic: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!! rled sharpens a bone and buries it in the skull, then rips off his head and finally lights the flaming tic eggs rled starts to fade rled: and this rled becomes dusty 'FINAL FOUR!' ' zucaritas.png ' The four Teleport to a Black space ... An Empty Void of nothing ... Metal: Now what? Tic: More People? crash: Why would we even Fight? sky: it's really crash The four Teleport to a Black space ... An Empty Void of nothing ... Metal: Now what? Tic: More People? crash: Why would we even Fight? sky: it's really crash tic.exe, dark mario, anti sky, dark skinner, golden evil, baron red evil, crocker man: to leave metal: what? tic.exe: one can make a wish if it wins, now fight metal: that answers our questions FIGHT !!!! metal vs tic ''' '''tic hits metal all over his face, metal takes out his mallet and crushes tic, angry tic throws 1 grenade at metal and metal throws many fireballs and metal at tic, tic throws steamed hams at metal and this scream of pain because of how hot they are, tic pulls a gun and climbs on his motorcycle and coils metal and shoots him in the groin, then anger metal becomes me-x-tal, it gives many punches to tic and tic use more and it is a fight of gods, me-x-tal becomes crazy dave´x and this invokes the X plants and this one eats the leg to tic ms, then transforms xanx and gives the graxterx blaxter of the the destruction and disintegration of the tic arm then tic burns the X plants in fire and it transforms into a legendary dragon and kills metal with its legendary fire and brutally crushes its corpse and eats it and then reincarnates in me-xxx- such supreme and this throws a henkidametal with the powers of its transformations and throws it to tic and it disintegrates and dies sky vs crash 'results' 'Placements' 7)golden:his head was cut off and his soul goes to the beyond and disappears and suffers for all eternity 6)oof:He was beheaded by metal 5)rled: it was halved 4)tic:was disintegrated by the henkidametal of me-xxx-tal X 3) 2) Category:Blog posts